


Loving Is Easy

by unagidragonroll



Category: Produce 101 (TV), Wanna One (Band)
Genre: Blind Date, Crack Treated Seriously, M/M, Matchmaking, References to Suits (US TV), Twisted and Fluffy Feelings, jisung is done with nielhwan, law associate seongwoo, past minhwan, the kim family with their antics
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 17:34:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,424
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16223975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unagidragonroll/pseuds/unagidragonroll
Summary: It takes Jaehwan a day and some gut backflips for a new to-do list in his 10 years life plan.





	Loving Is Easy

**Author's Note:**

> title from rex orange county's song

Jaehwan’s been always the center of commotion his whole life.

It’d be weird for any shenanigan to happen without Jaehwan being the precipitating factor of it, as Jisung said.

He’s the carefree, 24 years old bachelor who’s currently working at a public relation company that pays quite well, and he’s now “saving up” for another degree.That is why, despite the busy schedule and all, he still comes back and forth to his hometown, doing the son and Account Supervisor duty simultaneously. Well, the son duty pays better too, so who is he to complain his mother’s calls?

Jaehwan’s pretty satisfied with his life. He has a long term plan ahead, that includes him getting the desired Master program, all the while going to John Mayer’s concert, and buying his parents a new car. The latter seems quite harder to achieve, therefore he put it on the end of the list. In order to achieve them, he works hard during his 9 to 5 daylight, and there’s Daniel, the next cubicle Marketing Coordinator, who always manages to drag his ass to the club around their office complex. Jaehwan is one responsible adult so he can’t let his friend to drive in a not sober state so he has to come along. (Jisung, their Director of Public Affairs and happened to be their babysitter since high school has to drive them in the end).

Anyways, he can say the force is balanced on his side. No buts — he’s been striving for success, by him and for himself only, that he doesn’t have the word ‘marriage’ on his decade-long plan. He’s that democratic of a guy.

While apparently, this year is probably the year where invitations start filling his e-mail inboxes and of course, his been empty high school group chat.

“Niel,” Jaehwan pokes his head to the next cubicle, “Niel.” He nudges his side and said boy jumps on his seat.

“What the fuck?” He screeches, yanking his earphone off.

Jaehwan rolls his eyes. “No need to be overdramatic.” He waves his phone, “You coming?”

“Where?” He asks, taking his phone out. “What?”

“Ah,” Jaehwan nods to himself in realization. “Right, you were kicked out of the group, weren’t you?”

“What group— oh.” Daniel clicks his tongue. He leans back on his chair. “For the record, I, offered myself to be kicked myself out.”

Jaehwan scoffs.

“It was her fault! Which high schooler drink?!” Daniel exclaims.

“You did,” Jaehwan deadpans.

“Twice!”

Jaehwan leans back on his seat too, raising his left eyebrow.

“Okay, so maybe she really got on my nerve.” Daniel mutters silently.

Jaehwan rises both eyebrows, “Oh yeah?”

Daniel looks at him. He sighs. “Fine. Because she draped herself all over Mr. Studentbody President and you were devastated you didn't want to eat and I came to the rescue by stupidly went to the teacher to report her.” He narrows his eyes menacingly, “Happy?”

Jaehwan coos and leans forward to ruffle his friend’s hair. Daniel smacks his hand away. “How lucky I am to have this cute, caring Samoyed as my friend?”

“Yeah you bet.” Daniel mutters under his breath, giving up to the affection shower. “Asshole.”

Jaehwan continues pinching his cheeks and babying him with his laugh starts getting higher in pitch in the air, when Jisung drops by.

“What is this about that your laugh’s practically echoing throughout this floor?” He asks, sipping his cup of coffee. Anyone would bet it’s his fifth already when it’s barely lunchtime.

“Daniel just confessed his high school crush on me again,” Jaehwan leans in to nuzzle his cheek.

Daniel immediately smacks his head away. “You know who to believe.”

Jisung chuckles. “So, are you guys coming?”

Jaehwan’s laugh dies down. He shrugs. “It’s our batch’s first, and Sewoon had been contacting me since weeks ago, telling me to come and all, so, yes?”

Daniel nods. “We don’t have any meeting and all, anyway. And yeah, Sewoon had been contacting me too, and he even asked for my opinion about the caterings.” Daniel looks back to his screen, muttering lowly, “I hope he really ordered there. The ice cream is no joke.”

Jaehwan looks back to Jisung again, ignoring Daniel’s unending mumbling. “Will you?”

Jisung sips his coffee again. “I’ll see if I can drive you guys there.”

Jaehwan’s and Daniel’s face immediately lit up. “You’re really heaven-sent,” they say in unison, and Jaehwan laughs again seeing Jisung’s face.

Jisung scoffs and he’s about to walk away when he leans over their cubicle again and says, “Then you should practice your gentleman way in laughing because you wouldn’t want Mr. Studentbody President got startled he choke on his ice cream at Sewoon’s wedding, would you?”

Jaehwan curses outloud in the middle of Daniel’s and Jisung’s real life ctfu-ing in victory.

 

It’s around 8pm that Jaehwan arrives at his own flat. It’s Monday, so it’s a no alcohol night. He’d choose his quiet calming room over the possible noice-induced hearing loss.

He opens his take away food from nearby minimarket while he turns on his TV. It’s the broadcast of Tottenham Hotspur’s UCL lost. He shakes his head, muttering what a shames, but continues watching nonetheless.

And suddenly, out of nowhere, his mother calls.

With one hand on the chopstick, plate on his lap, eyes on the ball, he picks up. “Hm?”

“Is that how you greet your mother?” She scolds.

Jaehwan chuckles. “Good evening, the queen of Kim Kingdom. What a surprise, for this call to come out of the blue. What can I do for you, your highness?”

His mother sighs. “You’re really your father’s son.”

Jaehwan laughs now. “Hi, mom. Sup?”

“Son, check your messenger.”

Jaehwan pulls his phone away and opens the said application. He raises an eyebrow. “No?”

Her mother laughs. “Really? How about this one?”

His phone buzzes and he pulls it to see another picture pops on the chatroom. Now he’s suspicious.

“What is this, mom?” Jaehwan puts his plate aside.

“He’s the associate of Park-ssi. You know? Your father’s good friend since his uni days?”

Jaehwan tries to recall. “Yeah, I think I remember the Park-ssi. And?”

His mother’s sounded like she stiffles her laugh. “And, he says he likes you.”

Jaehwan’s brain can’t process the absurd information. “What? This, the guy on the picture, is Park-ssi?” Playing dumb is the best option.

“Duh,” his mother’s somehow can be seen rolling her eyes. “I raised you to not play this card, son. You disappointed me.”

Jaehwan still cannot absorb.

“So, long short story, Park-ssi showed your picture, cropped from our Christmas picture last year, to him.” She giggles and Jaehwan wants to hung up. “Then Park-ssi asked him, something like, How about him?, and Park-ssi said that he immediately agreed.”

Jaehwan coughs on his noodle. “I’m only 24, mom.”

“Your dad said he’s smart, and he won his first cases easily with a snap of a finger!”

He sighs, “This is why I didn’t encourage you to watch Avengers.”

She laughs again, now as manically as his laugh. It runs in the gene. “We don’t want you to get married like, tomorrow, Jaehwan-ah.”

Jaehwan inhales. “Uhh, so next month? Next year?”

“Awww, honey,” she giggles again, “We just want to introduce you to a fine man, whose future could be bright, and that maybe, you could add this thing called ‘marriage’ to your packed 10 years plan!” She emphasizes the word.

Jaehwan hums, now puts his call on speaker as he looks at the pictures again. The man’s not that bad. He’s tall, as his mother sent the picture where he stood besides his father whose humble height.

“He looks decent,” Jaehwan tries to comment.

“Right?” She exclaims. “And he’s tall.”

“Yeah.” Jaehwan nods. “How old is he?”

She thinks for a moment. “Older than you. Probably around the same age as Jisung?”

Jaehwan nods again. Warmth creeps to his cheeks. It’s the first time his parents doing something like, match-making.

“So you guys are concerned about my single status, apparently.” He mutters, already looking the boy’s locked Instagram account.

His mother laughs again, loudly. “Baby, again, we’re not forcing you.”

“Yeah, yeah,” Jaehwan says dismissively. “I’ll just try and look myself if it worked, right?”

He can hear his mother’s grin through the phone. “Okay! I’ll make sure to introduce you to him the next time you come home.”

“Fine.” Jaehwan says, walking to throw the disposable plate. “But mom, you know..”

“What is it, honey?”

Jaehwan bits his lip. “Uh, looking at the picture, is he, um.”

His mother doesn’t say anything, expecting, but she is his mother afterall. “Ah. Right.”

“Right?” Jaehwan exclaims.

She hums. “Fine, I’ll look up for some informations.”

Jaehwan chuckles. “Great.”

They talk for some more minutes, about Daniel’s recent hangover, about Jisung’s promotion, about his own promotion, and also about Sewoon’s upcoming wedding.

“Don’t wait up,” he says, “I have my key with me.”

“You know that even you say so, I’d still be up, right?” She smiles through the phone.

Jaehwan laughs. “Stubborn mother. Where’s dad?”

“Watching the Messi’s another win outside.” She sighs. “Okay then, go to sleep, Jaehwan-ah. Call us more often!”

“Mom, I’ll be home on Friday.” He rolls his eyes, “Good night. Love you.”

“Love you, hun.” She hangs up.

Jaehwan wonders that night, if only Poch signed any player last transfer window maybe Spurs would have a chance against Barca, and damn, the perks of being the only child.

 

—

 

It’s Saturday morning when Jaehwan wakes up in his own room, on his own bed with his Real Madrid covers, and there his parents hovering him, blocking the gigantic poster of Cristiano Ronaldo on his door.

“Kim Jaehwan.” His father slowly takes his cover away, and Jaehwan whines at the loss of warmth. “It’s seven.”

“Chop chop on big boy,” his mother claps his hands. Jaehwan whines incoherently in response. “Why are you being such a kid?”

Jaehwan groans and stealthily kicks his cover back to his head. “It’s seven, that’s why.”

His mother clicks his tongue in disapproval. “You said you’re going to Sewoon’s wedding.”

“It’s on seven, PM, mom.” Jaehwan grumbles under the blanket.

“What about the new soccer field?” His father starts. “I thought you missed playing with your big guy.”

“Not today, dad. Not today.” Jaehwan’s mumble starts to get lower and lower.

He can hear their parents sigh before slowly shuffling further from his bed.

“Jaehwan, just, be ready by 10 because Seongwoo will come.”

And his mother closes the door.

Jaehwan’s one step away from his dreamland and he’s forcedly kicked away to shot his eyes open. Immediately he storms out of the door to the kitchen, where his parents are lounging with bagels and tea.

“What did you say?”

His mother smiles endearingly. “What did I say?”

Jaehwan covers his face with his palms and groans. “Mom!”

“Honey, it’s his day off and maybe you could walk to the soccer field? Maybe he’s fond of football too?” His mother offers.

Jaehwan puts down his hands and looks at his parents disbelievingly.

His father shrugs. “You can get to know him more at the cafe at the intersection. You said their coffee’s good, right?”

Jaehwan opens his mouth and closes it again. He sighs.

She puts in two sugar cubes into her cup, “It won’t be that bad. He’s smart, just like your father.”

He wants to run away back to his flat when his mother wiggles her eyebrows to said husband. He sighs again. “What does intellegence have to do with something like forced blind date?”

“It’s not a forced one, Jaehwan-ah.” His father corrects. “And you both are not entirely blind because you’ve seen each other’s pictures.”

“You have even stalked his Instagram!” His mother adds.

Jaehwan blushes but he maintains his calm. “It’s a protected account. I know nothing aside from his poetic bio.” He lowers his gaze as he mutters, “He stole it from a poet anyway, it’s not like he wrote it himself.”

He looks up to see his parents are already wearing that winning smile, so he walks back to his room with sagged shoulders.

“Wear your perfume, honey!” His mother yells. “Oh, and practice your gentleman laugh!”

Jaehwan looks at her one last time. He can’t believe his own mother.

So there he is, around thirty minutes later, standing with his t-shirt underneath his white denim jacket and jeans, looking at himself on the mirror. What is he supposed to wear? The last person he dated was his high school sweetheart, and it only lasted for two years before they got separated because Jaehwan was that bitch who always complains about quality time. It was a long distance relationship, for fucks sake. And now his parents want to hook him with an adult whose stable career as a lawyer, practically lives 3 hours away from him, so now, what’s the difference?

One thing comes in his mind, dissolving all his previous thoughts in instant, when he walks to the living room: man, the guy’s breathtaking.

“Ah, you must be Jaehwan,” he greets politely with his soothing voice, “I’m Seongwoo.”

Jaehwan shakes his hand, introduces himself, and busies himself calming his nerve. He glances at his mother who just came with yet another bagel, and immediately looks away when she returns the glance with a grin.

Again, he can’t believe his own mother.

 

Long short story, Jaehwan’s father made them sit on his car, with The Seongwoo on the steering wheel, and him on the passenger seat, fiddling with the seatbelt with his clammy hands.

“Uh,” Jaehwan tries to start off as casually as possible, “I’m sorry, for my parents’ doing—“

Seongwoo heaves out a loud sigh. He looks pale and there are droplets of sweat rolling down his sideburn.

“Uh,” Jaehwan starts again, “Are you okay?”

He blinks, and immediately cups his own mouth. “Oh my God. Right. I forgot that this was real.”

Jaehwan’s mind starts to wander to elsewhere but there because what the hell is wrong with this bachelor of law who graduated summa cum laude?

“Right.” He says again, “Ah, right. I’m sorry, okay? For all of these.” He then looks to the front and mutters, “I shouldn’t have said yes in the first place.”

Jaehwan’s looked lost hearing that. Then he absentmindedly says, “So you’re straight.”

Seongwoo whips his head back. “What?”

“Yeah,” Jaehwan looks down, somewhat looking disappointed, “I knew it.”

“What.” He repeats. Jaehwan seems busy fiddling with the hem of his jacket, so he repeats again, “What?”

Jaehwan’s shoulders slumps down. He sighs. “My parents would be disappointed, oh and Park-ssi too, but we don’t want to get your career at risk, not that my father would do something like that but.. well..” He looks up, eyes gazing straight into Seongwoo’s confused ones. “I’ll take the blame. Let’s just say I haven’t moved on from my ex. How is it?”

Seongwoo raises an eyebrow and he’s about to speak again when Jaehwan continues.

“It’s okay, hyung— wait, I can call you that, right?” Jaehwan casually (again, he tries to) puts a hand on his shoulder as he’s tensed up from the contact.

“Y— yes, of course,” he stammers.

“So, as I said, let’s just say that if Park-ssi ever asked.” Jaehwan shrugs. “It’s okay. No hard feelings. I can’t force you when it comes to orientation— well, not that I’m hurt by that or anything.” He mumbles the last part as he takes his hand away and looks down.

Seongwoo’s silent for a moment before he bursts into a laughter. “Wait, so what concerned you was— you thought I was straight?”

Jaehwan blinks. “Isn’t that what’s fuss about?”

Seongwoo laughs again, and Jaehwan’s guts make a backflip. He never learns any backflip aside from once Daniel taught him back on high school, and that ended with him having a bruised limb he couldn’t participate on his last soccer match. He’s still bitter about that up to this day, just to get Daniel buying him drinks.

His laugh dies down after a minute, and Jaehwan can feel his whole face is now red under his gaze. “You’re funny,” he says.

“Excuse me?” Jaehwan mentally slaps his throat because his voice just got cracked at the end.

“I said, you’re funny,” he repeats himself again.

“Uh, okay? Thanks?” he asks instead, looking away to the window (to unnecessarily hide his burning cheeks) that he realizes they haven’t moved any inch from his house, “Well, I guess— uh, I guess we can go to the cafe now my father’s started to be suspicious right there?”

Seongwoo chuckles again, and he starts his engine. Jaehwan’s ears don't miss the way he lowly mumbles “cute”.

He’s a very grown up 24 years old with decent career— he’s not supposed to be cute!

But of course, Jaehwan swallows his mind and thinks: for the love of God, today’s gonna be a long day.

 

It’s on their fifteenth minute on the road, Jaehwan learns that Seongwoo’s quiet talkative, and he listens to Bruno Mars. Like, he has all of his albums on play and they’re physical albums, not Spotify.

“You know,” he says as he takes the side lane, “your father’s so nice outside the court. I sweated a bucket for nothing, apparently.”

“People says that a lot,” Jaehwan shrugs, “And I’ve been judged for my entire 24 years of existence.”

Seongwoo chuckles. It’s not even that funny, and things get awkward again naturally. Jaehwan’s mind gears work extra hard today.

“Don’t you have like, trials, today?” Jaehwan asks, “I mean you’re an associate, don’t you have like a Louis Litt to bug you with pro bono cases? I heard the criminal rates are skyrocketing these days?”

“Someone’s been watching Suits too much.” Seongwoo laughs again. “And hey, I wouldn’t say something about my hometown!”

“Can't blame the beauty of The Duchess of Sussex, and it’s the internet, not me,” Jaehwan defends himself.

"Said someone who accused me for being straight," Seongwoo mumbles.

"What did you say?" Seongwoo shakes his head. Jaehwan shrugs and looks to the front where finally he spots the damned cafe that took them around 1 hour when they could easily walk the shortcut and save 45 minutes. “There, the cafe.”

Seongwoo then pulls over and parks the car. Once he turns he engine off, he swiftly reaches the younger’s belt button when Jaehwan’s also trying to open it.

Both freezes, and their gazes land at each other.

“Hyung,” Jaehwan breathes. Seongwoo looked like he’s about to say something but Jaehwan’s tongue is faster than any of their brains. “What the fuck?”

Seongwoo wheezes then, laughing while holding his stomach.

Jaehwan cups his own mouth. “Oh my God, I didn’t mean to curse but, what the hell were you trying to do?”

The older claps now, “Ah, you’re so funny.”

Jaehwan rolls his eyes, finished opening his belt. “Sorry but if you think I’m like one of your past girls, I’m a clearly independent man.”

Seongwoo still snickers. “Jesus, I just wanted to help.”

“What’s so hard about opening a belt?!” Jaehwan exasperatedly says.

He smirks, “Some might have trouble with it. Can't help it, I'm a gentleman.”

 

Seongwoo follows Jaehwan’s lead into the cafe, and he seems amazed by how almost everyone in the cafe recognizes the man before him (he just finished hugging the owner that he got a ‘it’s on the house!’).

“How come you got this privilege?” Seongwoo asks, stirring his coffee.

Jaehwan shrugs. “It’s a long story. Well, short, actually. Like, he’s the husband of my mother’s cousin, who happened to be my father’s childhood friend, and they sang in our church choir, who happened to have a son who’s my—“

Seongwoo looks up to see Jaehwan staring to the window, talk and bagel forgotten. Realizing he’s been stared at, he snaps at one point and clears his throat.

“Sorry, uh, well, what about yourself, Seongwoo-ssi?”

The older seems amused. “I thought you’ve agreed to call me hyung earlier?”

“Oh, right,” flustered for the umpteenth time that morning only, he speaks again, “So, hyung, how come I haven’t met you around before?”

Seongwoo dips a cookie to his coffee, “Maybe I wasn’t as popular as you?”

Jaehwan scoffs, “Please, with that look of yours?”

Seongwoo raises an eyebrow, “So you’re saying I’m attractive?”

There Seongwoo notices how adorable Jaehwan looked with his face red, and it’s so easy to make him!

Before Seongwoo (or Jaehwan) tries to speak again, someone pokes the younger that he turns around. Suddenly, he’s pale all over his face.

“Jaehwan?” The man asks, his voice gentle.

Said man looked like he’s rather to be swallowed by the ground. “Minhyun hyung,” he breathes.

“It’s good to see you back in town!” The man pulls him into a hug, and Seongwoo notices how Jaehwan stiffens in the hug. The Minhyun boy even pats Jaehwan’s back few times.

They pull away from each other and Jaehwan lets out a half hearted grin. “You looked good, hyung.”

The man smiles, “You looked better.”

And it gets awkward until they notice Seongwoo’s existence in the room. Jaehwan whips his head back, “Uh, right. Hyung, this is Minhyun hyung. He’s uh... he’s—“

“Jaehwan’s old friend.” He says, shaking Seongwoo’s hand firm.

Seongwoo raises an eyebrow, “Ong Seongwoo. Nice to meet you.”

He smiles, “You too. So, Jaehwan,” he returns his eyes back to the still-pale Jaehwan, “You’re coming to Sewoon’s wedding, right?”

He blinks few times before answering, “Y— yes, hyung.”

Minhyun smiles again, “When did you arrive? I thought my dad was lying when he said you came home, since,” he laughs sheepishly, “you know, I didn’t hear your laugh—”

“HAHA.” Jaehwan lets out a curt laugh that sounded more like a snarl, whilst obviously staring at the Minhyun guy’s nose instead of his warm eyes, and for the record, he spares Seongwoo a glance before he looks away again instantly. He mutters, “I thought me coming here was a lie either..”

Seongwoo snorts at that, but he’s thankful Jaehwan tears his gaze away to glare at him. The grin that plasters the castaway one’s lips is replaced by a scowl fast however, once this Minhyun guy pulls a chair from the table nearby to sit in between them. Seongwoo hopes looks could kill because he’s sending daggers through his stare into the Minhyun guy’s nape.

Jaehwan, on the other side, is taken aback as well (literally). “Ouch!” He scrunches in pain once his back bumped into the window wood edges next to them.

If Seongwoo wanted to laugh at that, the Minhyun guy literally flew off his seat to see the damage that barely apparent even with Jaehwan’s overly dramatic response (Seongwoo makes a mental note to joke about this later).

“You alright?” He asks, concern fills his voice and eyes.

“‘S okay!” Jaehwan holds his hands up, “I’m okay!”

Minhyun guy falls back to his seat and heaves a sigh (of relief? Seriously? Seongwoo scowls again). “Still the clumsy Jaehwan, aren’t you?”

The sight is almost endearing that Jaehwan turns red again, but the Minhyun guy smiles warmly at him, and Seongwoo wants to puke at the sight.

Seongwoo mutes the whole conversation (between them) after that. Once in a while, he stirs his cold coffee, looks out of the window, and somehow hoping he’s not the gentleman he was that he could walk off of this love sick boy in front of him.

It’s probably the fifth time he returns from the bathroom that the table’s mood turns sour. He silently takes his seat, not that they realize his presence anyway. He’s about to play with the sugar cube and his empty cup when he feels his left shoe is being nudged.

He looks down, questioning why the hell this boy presses his worn out Converses on his shiny Docmarts. Then he looks up, and he finally unmutes their seemingly deep talk.

“I’m sorry, Jaehwan-ah,” Minhyun guy says. “My feelings, our thing, were real. And he wasn't the cause for all of this.”

Jaehwan (still) nervously looks down, although he’s no longer pale nor red. Just his usual skin color with a tinge of sadness.

“Jaehwan-ah,” Minhyun guy calls again, and he reaches for Jaehwan’s hand that’s still miraculously holding a bagel. It feels like a slowmotion that Jaehwan pulls his hand away eventhough he seems lost in his own thought. “Jaehwan?”

Jaehwan looks back at him and for once that afternoon, he looked firm and Seongwoo, being the spectator, is more than amused at the whole thing that he unceremoniously stands up, holding his hand out for Jaehwan to take.

“Minhyun hyung, I actually don't really care about it anymore and I'm surprised you're still dwelling about that but hyung,” being dramatic, Jaehwan speaks straight to him as he stands and gladly takes Seongwoo’s extending hand, “I'm over it.”

He walks forward with Seongwoo’s lead, not sparing a glance back.

 

—

 

It’s seven, PM, and thirty minutes when they’re finally arrived at the hotel where Sewoon’s having his marriage.

(Jaehwan didn’t even bother to oppose when Seongwoo drove them back to his home and he went in too and even trotting along to his bedroom to laze around on his bed and later on he actually changed into a more proper outfit like everything was normal when it wasn’t, at all. His mother spazzed more and asked them to pose like he was his prom date. He swears she wasn’t that ecstatic when it was his real date coughs Minhyun coughs.)

Jaehwan’s phone has been buzzing non stop by now, 90% from Daniel and 10% from Jisung. He can see from his Find Friends that they’ve probably arrived for 45 minutes by now, since Jisung’s not a tardy person. Oh, do not even mention how they bombardized him with ‘ur coming with whomst???????’ that he left on read.

He looks to his side and yeah, he did bring a blazer with him. He’s practically sizzling with his black suit. Before he can embarass himself for drooling, Jaehwan snaps his conscience back.

“Uh, hyung.” He calls.

“Yes?” Seongwoo absentmindedly answers, now somehow parting his hair in front of the small mirror.

“You know,” Jaehwan fiddles his fingers on his lap, looking down, “Since it’s my friend’s wedding from my high school, so, uh..”

Seongwoo doesn’t answer, seemed busy with his hair, and Jaehwan’s mind wanders.

“You were saying?” Seongwoo’s voice snaps him back.

Jaehwan blinks. “Uh, it’s... um, I didn’t know whether, um, the last time I was informed that he was overseas, finishing his master or probably getting a PhD? But apparently— I don’t know, but, um..”

Jaehwan doesn’t dare to look up. His voice starts to wither as he speaks and he probably thinks it’s all too silly for an adult like Seongwoo and since he’s still busy with his hair, Jaehwan formulates a plan to be jolted awake suddenly and everything he had been saying was him sleep talking.

But then Seongwoo turns off the engine.

“Okay,” he says, smiling too smugly, “I’ll be your escort, again.”

“Cool.” Jaehwan blinks. “I was about to say sorry for adding you to the drama earlier but if you insist.”

Seongwoo smiles forcedly. “If _you_ insist.”

Jaehwan smiles too. “You looked good trying, hyung. Oh, and how come you’ve already brought your suit by the way?”

“Just because I'm only an associate, doesn't mean I'm not as prepared as a senior partner that I do have my backup suits.” Seongwoo smirks.

“Oh please, don’t act like you’re a Harvey Specter now,” Seongwoo laughs at that, and Jaehwan notices his three moles. No, he wasn’t staring, so he laughs along instead.

So there they are, walking side by side, entering the hall and earning most of his high school friends’ eyes. Of course, Seongwoo looked good and breathtaking so it’s no wonder people gawk their way. Had he been someone he’s not currently circling his arm around, Jaehwan would wonder how does it feel to be that someone who’s walking side by side with this fine man. Ugh, his mind should really stop all of these messed up thoughts.

Jaehwan feels a nudge from his side, that came from Seongwoo, that apparently signaling him to look to the front where obviously, Daniel and Jisung are having their mouth opened. The youngest of them immediately rushes to their side and tugs him away from Seongwoo. “Enlighten us?” Daniel whispers whilst keeping that stupid supposedly polite grin on his face to the newcomer.

Jaehwan sighs. “Seongwoo hyung, meet my friends from work— and school, too—” Jaehwan gestures animatedly between them, “Daniel, and Jisung hyung. Guys, this is Seongwoo hyung.”

The three of them exchange handshake and Daniel, still tugging his arm and not lowering his voice, “Enlighten us?” With more apparent question mark in his tone.

Jaehwan’s about to answer again when Seongwoo cuts him. “His date for tonight,” and Seongwoo wraps his arm around Jaehwan’s shoulder. “Hello, I’m Ong Seongwoo.”

Daniel and Jisung’s jaw drops again, and they need Jaehwan to snap some senses into them by kicking the back of their knees.

Jaehwan then _laughs_ at their irritated faces. Seongwoo notices that very second of how the younger has been stiffling his laugh the whole day (he ignores the possibility that maybe he’s not that funny?) because once he got into his antics with this Daniel boy (making Sewoon’s ice sclupture loses its nose and arm because they like their wines cold), and this Jisung who’s older than him looking at them like he’s had enough (“if you guys don’t stop this instant I swear I’m calling the security downstairs”): “He’s loud.”

“I’m sorry?” Jaehwan asks, ignoring Daniel’s attempt to bug Jisung’s food.

Seongwoo bits his tongue and scratches the under of his chin that’s definitely not itchy, “Uh, I’m supposed to say that inwardly.”

Jaehwan looked like he’s flustered that he fiddles with his glass. “Well, uh, haha?” He drinks his wine in one shot and looks away. He mutters, “Guess I am.”

Seongwoo immediately rushes closer to him. “Not exactly a bad thing! I mean, I just— I just didn’t expect you— uh.. to _laugh_ —”

Jaehwan puts a hand in front of him, of course, dramatically, “Well, hyung, I’m sorry if you’ve been expecting a composed man—“

“No I haven’t?” Seongwoo mumbles, but that doesn’t reach the younger apparently.

“— but here I am, who’s prone to lame jokes, and childish antics, and clearly not for you to take to your adult outings—“

“Jaehwan, I’m just a year older than you.” Seongwoo deadpans.

Jaehwan finally stops his speech, “You’re what?”

Just when Seongwoo’s about answer again, the commotion around them halts in instant, and they whip their head to the entrance. All cladded in gray-ish suit, there comes the man from earlier, looking all fine and of course he needs to walk towards their direction in order for this story to be completed.

Jaehwan besides Seongwoo stiffens up and without both knowing, they get closer to each other.

“Hi,” Minhyun greets.

Only Jisung manages to greet back immediately, and they rest follow after a pause. Seongwoo does too. Minhyun then does the courtesy of getting into talks with Jisung and Daniel, and Jaehwan on the other side is busy with his phone.

“What’s the fuss with your fingers?” Seongwoo asks, a bit too softly, if only the younger noticed.

Jaehwan looks up, “Huh? Uh, it’s from work.”

Seongwoo chuckles and he pushes his phone down. “Don’t make it too obvious. Just— talk to me.”

Jaehwan’s shoulder slumps. He shifts closer and hisses under his breath, “I can’t think of any interesting topic right now.”

“It’s okay.” Seongwoo takes his phone away from his hand. “I can manage.”

He’s about to protest but seeing Seongwoo’s raising his eyebrow, guess it’s for the sake of his own pride. “Um. Okay.” Jaehwan sighs and looks up the ceiling, “You know, about the orca..”

“Sorry?” Seongwoo leans in.

He clears his throat, blush creeping in (as he can feel Minhyun’s gaze too), “The orca..”

Seongwoo moves back, “Okay? What about it?”

Maybe Seongwoo looked not really convincing so Jaehwan’s shoulder slumped again and he grumbles, “See? I can’t think of anything interesting!”

Seongwoo laughs, “I didn’t say it wasn’t interesting. I asked, didn’t I?”

“You’re right..” the younger mumbles and he continues, “The news of a mother orca that brings her daughter around, heard about it?”

Seongwoo shakes his head.

“So it stated that the daughter passed away just when she was born so as a grieving response, she takes it around some oceans and.. yeah.. before she finally lets her go..” Jaehwan heaves a sigh, “Sad, isn’t it? I can’t imagine myself being the mother, I mean, it must be hard to carry her around against the strong wave and the body itself must not be light.. you have to keep them floating, right?”

Jaehwan grows quite before he continues, “Maybe it’s their instinct? Because people would do that in response of not being ready? From what I read, orcas are like other mammals that they—“

“They don’t really give birth that often,” Seongwoo finishes.

Jaehwan nods and sighs, “Yeah. She had been waiting for her daughter, for, God, 17 months! to come to this world only to face the bitter reality that—“

“She passed away shortly after,” Seongwoo finishes again.

Jaehwan nods again, and he looks up— he swears he can’t hold back his laugh.

“It’s not funny!” Seongwoo grumbles, looking away to hide his face from Jaehwan and his peers.

“Hyung! For the love of God— hyung!” He laughs, and there comes again the laugh, “You’re crying? Oh my God, you certainly are.”

“Shut up! They’re sweating.” Seongwoo hisses again.

“Sure thing, hyung,” Jaehwan giggles again. “But I don’t blame you though. The first time I read it my eyes were glistening with tears too.”

Seongwoo rolls his eyes. “Yeah and here you are laughing at me with your— distinct laugh.”

“What’s so funny?”

Jaehwan immediately shuts his mouth, and to that, Seongwoo feels half-relieved. He circles his arm around Jaehwan’s much smaller frame. “I made him laugh.”

Jaehwan chokes. He looks up to see a smug Seongwoo. This hyung really takes his role seriously, he thinks.

Minhyun’s eyes turn crescent as he chuckles himself. “Ah, always into funny jokes, right, Jaehwan-ah?”

Seongwoo’s grip on his arm tightens, and he smirks. “More like into funny men, don’t you think?”

“Haha!” Jaehwan forces a laugh too forcedly, asking help from Daniel and Jisung who’s been witnessing everything dumbly. “Daniel, could you, uh, my throat is really dry.” He walks over to snatch his glass and switches it with his empty one.

Daniel’s _this_ close to protest when Jaehwan thanks God in heaven, Sewoon’s showed up with his man and everyone look their way in awe.

(Jaehwan really doesn’t want to look behind his back where Minhyun and Seongwoo are glaring at each other.)

 

—

 

“Thank you all so much for coming,” Sewoon opens his talk. “All of my family, my dearest Gwanghyun’s family, our co-workers, and of course, our school friends. I— I can only say, this has become one of the most memorable days in my life, and I’m that grateful I got to spend it with all of you. I’m so blessed, to be given the chance to share this happiness with all of you, because I am, deeply, really happy right now I can’t describe it into words.”

During the whole speech, Jaehwan on his seat repeatedly tilts his head up to prevent another tear rolling, even when Sewoon points up to him and make everyone in the room laugh.

“Shut up. I still have the record of you crying when Gwanghyun chose a different college back then you got to endure LDR.” Jaehwan sniffs into the tissue, making everyone once again laugh. Daniel’s already busy recording everything, therefore it's only Jisung who can relate to him.

“Here,” Seongwoo yet again hands another tissue after another.

And even after Sewoon finishes his speech, Jaehwan’s still busy fanning himself.

“Here,” Seongwoo calls from behind.

“I’m done crying,” Jaehwan huffs. “Stop making global warming.”

Seongwoo rolls his eyes and shoves a plate of sliced cake into his hand. Jaehwan could only smile helplessly. “You’re welcome.”

He eats in silence afterward, and they’re left alone at the corner where most people are on the dance floor with Sewoon’s in the middle of it, totally having the time of his life. Jaehwan smiles softly at the view, and proceeds to eat the last piece of his cake.

“Thanks, hyung.” He mutters.

“I already said you’re welcome,” Seongwoo answers back, eyes fixated on the dance floor too.

They sit there for the many songs played in the background, until Seongwoo stands and offers him a hand. “You know, the least thing you could do in return is a dance, with me.”

Jaehwan wants to snort, but then he takes the hand and follows him suit to the dance floor. They laugh as they dance to the beat and really, Jaehwan feels delighted at that moment, with Seongwoo’s airy laugh against his (he can say) obnoxious one, and the way they move not too close to each other, and the way Seongwoo eventually puts his hand around his waist and pulls him closer.

They stop laughing as their eyes land at each other’s. They’re a bit breathless, from all the stupid experimental dancing, and Jaehwan’s finally brave enough to circle his hands around the older’s neck.

They hold each other’s gaze until a familiar voice breaks it into the mic. Seongwoo’s faint groan can be heard when Jaehwan whips his head to the stage, hands no longer around his neck.

“Good night everyone, I’m Dongho,” the man that Jaehwan knows very well stands there, looking sharp with his black hair and white shirt, “so, I once did a project with Sewoon back in college, and so, I’d like to gift him with a song we did back then for his important day — today.”

Jaehwan silently prays on his spot that it wouldn’t be that way.

“But uh,” Dongho shyly chuckles, “since it’s a duet so, I’m asking Minhyun to sing it with me. Minhyun?”

Jaehwan can feel Daniel’s and Jisung’s alarmed eyes staring at him from a distance in between cheers mostly from their college mates, and he really doesn’t know why he’s still stupidly feeling numb deep inside, and just before he makes eye contact with Minhyun’s apologetic gaze, a hand covers his eyesight.

“Don’t look.”

Jaehwan stiffens. Not that he's going to cry again but apparently after all these years, he still needs time. Way to go for a balanced force, he thinks. He then turns around when the song's reaching its end,  “Aren't your hand sore?”

“You could've turn back on the first verse,” Seongwoo deadpans, “But I guess my palm's better than the view?”

Jaehwan chuckles, “But now that— some might help with, instead of those belts.”

Seongwoo smiles and moves his hand to one of Jaehwan's. “Don't worry, that doesn’t make you any less independent.”

Jaehwan snorts. “This is why I prefer Suits over those Binge worthy romantic Netflix movies.”

 

—

 

“You know,” Jaehwan starts, eyes not leaving the window.

“Okay why do you always assume that I know something that in fact I don’t?” Seongwoo asks back.

Jaehwan sighs, and turns the radio on. It plays Bruno Mars’ When I Was Your Man, therefore he cringes. He decides to shut it down again.

“Okay. Maybe I might know.” Seongwoo says, “So what kind of story is this? He’s your high school sweetheart and he was the student body president and you were the captain of choir group—“

“It’s football club, actually.” Jaehwan corrects.

“Fine, football club.” Seongwoo sighs, “And you went to the rooftop one day to see him laying down on his back, covering one his eyes with his left hand— wait, you were the captain?“

“What makes you think I wasn’t? Anyway, it was right hand.” Jaehwan says again. Sensing Seongwoo’s glaring at him, he looks away again while muttering, “My bad, maybe left hand.”

Seongwoo rolls his eyes. “Then what? You both fell in love and it was the time of your life until he went to— uh, college, maybe? Outside of the town so you guys had fewer time and naturally you guys broke up. And oh, the scary looking guy with emotional voice earlier, he’s the new guy that apparently made him got lesser time for you. Am I right?” When Jaehwan gives no response, Seongwoo smirks winningly and chuckles. “Damn, I’m so smart.”

Jaehwan doesn’t say any word after that. He’s stilled, looking out the window until the car halts to a stop at the soccer field’s parking lot. Seongwoo, on the other hand, has his smirk thrown over the window.

Damn he’s too smart that he’s dumb, he mentally scolds himself.

“Hyung,” Jaehwan calls after awhile.

Seongwoo hums, fiddling with the steering wheel.

Jaehwan slowly turns around, facing him. Seongwoo’s body felt paralyzed that he follows the gesture to look at the younger straight at the cheeks.

“Did you stalk me?” Jaehwan blurts.

Seongwoo’s mouth falls open.

Jaehwan covers his mouth, trying hard to supress the laugh. “You _did_ stalk me. Then how come you know I was in the choir group? You don't even know that I sing.”

“What— what the hell?” Seongwoo’s ears gone pink.

“See!” Now they’re red, and followed by his cheeks. “You’re blushing.”

“What— no— you’re talking about yourselves, I mean, look at yourself— your cheeks!” Seongwoo stammers, and Jaehwan presses his palm against his mouth even firmer. Stiffled giggles are now heard.

“It’s okay, hyung,” he waves his hand, “it’s not a crime.”

Seongwoo rolls his eyes and he turns off the engine.

“It’s our last stop,” Seongwoo announces.

Jaehwan snorts. “By whose itinerary? My father’s?”

“Who else? My senior partner Park-ssi’s?” Seongwoo rolls his eyes and walks out of the car.

Jaehwan laughs and follows suit to the bleacher.

“It’s true, all the informations that you’ve got from stalking me.” Jaehwan starts.

“I did some lookups and I saw your friend’s tweet and that is not stalking,” Seongwoo groans.

Jaehwan chuckles. “Okay, okay. But well, guess I’m not that over him completely.”

Seongwoo grows silent.

The younger sighs, “It was also my first time meeting him since our break up, that occured on a fucking phone call. Can you believe that? So maybe that’s why I got a bit emotional.”

“A bit, too, emotional,” Seongwoo corrects.

Jaehwan rolls his eyes. “Don’t you have a first love that you can’t help it you’re emotionally attached to?”

“I’m emotionally attached with me.” Seongwoo smiles, straightening his suits.

“Stop pulling a Harvey Specter on me,” Jaehwan groans. “That’s how you become a lawyer, huh? A TV show? How cliché.”

Seongwoo laughs. “It’s your father actually. Your father’s guest lecture years ago when I was still studying law half-heartedly.”

Jaehwan turns on his seat. “Interesting. I can’t imagine him doing a trial moreover a lecture.”

“You should really come to the court sometimes,” Seongwoo clicks his tongue, but continues with the same adoration tone. “It moved me. I would talk about his lecture but you wouldn’t understand anyway.”

Jaehwan narrows his eyes and tilts his head back to the field again. “And I was _this_ close to get touched.”

“There, you’re already emotionally attached to me just now?” Seongwoo nudges his side.

“Shut up. I can’t help getting interested in this kind of turning point stories. Who knows I might be getting an Emmy for making a Suits remake here?”

“And there, you just admitted that I’m a Harvey Specter just now?” Seongwoo nudges Jaehwan’s side more that he jumps on his seat, glaring.

“You wish, hyung. And stop, it tickles.” He tries to remain stern but failed nonetheless.

 

“So why didn’t you pursue law?” Seongwoo asks once they walk back to the car. It’s 11 PM now, and he realizes he’s too old for October’s night wind. “I mean, you know the drill. Apple doesn’t fall far from the tree.”

Jaehwan shrugs. “I don’t know. Told you I’ve never been to the court, and I don’t really like the atmosphere. People being nervous, and a lot of people cry. And who knows? You might be defending the wrong person and the innocent ones have to rot in jails.”

Seongwoo’s face falls. Jaehwan senses it and he immediately corrects, slightly panicking.

“I don’t mean that I despise the job. I grew up with the foods my dad got from knocking the hammer, but I just— well, it doesn’t have to be that way, right? You could pull a Mike and do good.”

Seongwoo smiles. “Yeah.”

Jaehwan smiles too.

“I’m glad you’re not sad about that Minhyun guy anymore.” Seongwoo heaves a sigh of relief.

They’re eventually driving back to Jaehwan’s house’s direction. Some song from Unorthodox Jukebox playing in the background.

“I told you, and him, I’m over him.” The younger answers back. Jaehwan doesn't want to admit it, but the smile from the parking lot, they're still there on their faces. Probably an Emmy for a Binge worthy Teen TV show?

“And you know, you’re not that bad, Jaehwan-ah.”

“Excuse you. Can’t you see how I’m above the average?”

“Well, aside from your laugh, I can agree with that.”

Jaehwan scoffs, but laughs along when Seongwoo laughs.

“But uh, thanks for today, hyung,” Jaehwan says again once they're arrived. “You saved my ass several times, and uh, you’re not so bad yourself.”

Seongwoo tilts his head to see the younger and smiles. “And I’ve told you, you’re welcome.”

Jaehwan lost it right there, and really, his gut does this backflip again when the low light from his terrace contouring the lining of Seongwoo’s face perfectly. Instead of Bruno Mars, Rex Orange County is echoing in his ears, and damn the song’s right, Seongwoo had him fucked up.

This might be a forced not-so blind date, but everything’s been perfect. From Seongwoo’s greeting this morning, him sitting in the cafe along with Minhyun, and their dance. Jaehwan wonders in that milisecond of their silence, if Dongho (well, technically Minhyun again) didn’t come forward and had to ruin the mood, what would Seongwoo do?

“It depends.” Seongwoo answers. “Because you said that I’m an adult, you would stereotype all the adults as too forward if I did _that_ , and I’d ruin all the adult outings that I might take you with because you might slapped me like those Netflix movies after I did _that_ , and I wouldn’t be able to help you with your seatbelt just now.”

Jaehwan had to say it again, he’s definitely fucked up. He breaks the eye contact to look down at Seongwoo’s hand, already buckled his seatbelt off. He narrows his eyes. “You know that it was supposed to be a rhetorical thoughts, and you cheated.”

“See? Told you some might help with it.”

“I didn’t know you’re just a year older than me,” Jaehwan protests, challenging himself to look straight to his eyes again. “Had I known I wouldn’t say those, uh, adult stuffs.”

“Nah, it’s adorable.” Seongwoo smiles.

Jaehwan rolls his eyes. “It’s embarassing.”

“Don’t say that about my date.”

“Aha, so I have been a date?” Jaehwan smirks.

Seongwoo nods. “Well of course. Even Park-ssi would call this as a date.”

“Fine, call it as you wish.” Jaehwan laughs. “So.”

“So?” Seongwoo asks back, not inching any further, but not nearer either. Jaehwan can bet he’s doing this on purpose. “Call you later?”

“Care to enlighten me, when is later?”

Seongwoo tilts his head to side, “How about when I get home?”

Jaehwan pursues his lips, “I’m not sure I’m still awake by that time, but you can try.”

Seongwoo laughs. “It’s not like I live on the other side of the town!”

“Well,” Jaehwan shrugs, “I do, and I’ll be at the other side of the country by tomorrow night. So..”

Seongwoo’s gaze softens.

Jaehwan’s eyes widen. “I mean! I mean, not that we’re going that way but, you know..”

“Yeah, I know.” Seongwoo smiles, and for the third time that day, he takes his hand. “I’m not sure either, Jaehwan. But if you’re okay with this, we can try, can’t we?”

Jaehwan frowns. “If I’m okay? But are you okay, though?”

“I had a second guess when I heard you laugh earlier, but since I saw your christmas picture with that Hotspur jumper, I was at least 50% okay.” Seongwoo smiles smugly.

Jaehwan mouths a fuck you.

Seongwoo laughs. “Now I still have that 50% and few more extras that will probably exist if you’re gonna answer my call, and text me back tonight, tomorrow, or next week.”

Jaehwan laughs too, and he’s been laughing too much today. So he decides to give Seongwoo _that_  on the cheek. “Drive safe, hyung.”

Seongwoo’s sure taken aback for a minute and Jaehwan makes sure he keeps this image of Seongwoo with wide eyes and red cheeks in the back of his head, “You cheated,” Seongwoo manages to squeak.

Jaehwan leans back, satisfied. “Well, you’re just a year older than me and you’re not making any progress so I thought, I should step up the game, hm?” He the proceed to open the car door and walks to the terrace.

Seongwoo opens his window then and sees Jaehwan already waving. “Don’t sleep yet!” He yells.

Jaehwan rolls his eyes, “Yeah, yeah. Go now.”

They grin at each other and the grin’s long plastered on Jaehwan’s face, even after he’s already washed up and cladded in his Crayon Shinchan pajamas that he realized they haven’t exchanged number.

Because at that moment, his father walks in, of course along with his mother, all winning smiles as he shoves him his phone with a text:

“I apologize for bothering you, Mr. Kim, this is Ong Seongwoo, the new associate of Park-ssi’s firm, and this is so rude of me to text you in the middle of the night but I wonder if you could tell Jaehwan to text me on this number? Thank you so much, Mr. Kim. I’ll make sure my fellow associate that is having a trial with you tomorrow got his papers done right so you can be home early.” His father reads loudly, and Jaehwan’s sure he’s all red for all he care.

Maybe it's time to add another list to his decade-long plan.

**Author's Note:**

> this was supposed to be my entry for ongniverse (hence, emphasizing jaehwan's laugh lol) but i got carried away (as always) so i kept this on my draft until i binge watched suits this weekend and i managed to finish this, at last. oh, and there are some football references that don't really affect anything haha stan legend stan son heungmin


End file.
